Telecommunication cabling systems typically include cabinets that house terminations and connections/interconnections of telecommunication cables. The telecommunication cables can include electrical cables, fiber optic cables, and/or hybrid cables that include both electrical and optical conductors. The cabinets typically allow terminations of the various cables to be connected, disconnected, and/or reconnected to other terminations of the various cables. In this way, the routing of signals across a telecommunications network can be configured and reconfigured as desired. For example, a trunk cable from a main office of a telecommunications provider or a data center may be branched to various branch cables at the cabinet. Each of the branch cables may then be routed to an end-user or to another cabinet.
The telecommunications cable can be stored on, delivered on, and deployed by spools. The cable is typically wound on the spool at a factory that produced the cable. Upon delivery to an installation site, the cable can be unwound from the spool and deployed. The cabinet can hold terminations/connectors of the cables that are routed to it.